(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency lock retractor suitable for use in a vehicle or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A number of retractors have been proposed to date. These conventional retractors have however not met full satisfaction for one or more reasons. Some of such conventional retractors have complex structures and hence require high manufacturing costs. Certain conventional retractors lack speed in operation from the detection of changes in vehicle speed, webbing releasing speed or the like until the locking of their corresponding webbings and hence result in intolerably excessive release of the webbings. In some other examples of such conventional retractors, dimensional errors of their parts may occur in the same directions due to their complex structures. Under such situations, there is a danger that certain parts may be subjected to undue forces and in some instances, may eventually be broken before the rotation of their corresponding take-up spindles are fully restrained.